cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
FAN-1V War
The FAN-1V (One Vision) War, sometimes called VietFAN II by some in reference to the FAN-WUT War, was an occupation-like conflict which started in December, 2007 and concluded in May, 2009. It was initially fought between the forces of One Vision and the Federation of Armed Nations, and began when the New Pacific Order claimed that FAN violated the surrender terms to which both sides had agreed at the end of the FAN-WUT War. In response to the breaking of surrender terms, the Order rescinded the cease-fire from that conflict and re-declared war, along with One Vision and other supporting allies. The FAN-1V portion of the conflict raged for a year and a half, eclipsing other guerrilla-style wars such as the GOONland Resistance Movement and the Holy War of Farkistan as longest single conflict in cyberverse history. It eventually wound down and concluded during the Karma War, as FAN negotiated white peace settlements with each of its opponents as they became embroiled in the larger, more destructive global conflict. Perceived mistreatment of FAN by NPO among many in the cyberverse was one of the contributing factors that led to increasing anti-NPO sentiment that itself led to the Karma War. For a list of individuals who fought in the FAN-1V War see: Category:Second VietFAN War veteran. Background NPO claimed that 1/3 of FAN nations were found to be in violation of surrender terms from the FAN-WUT War by virtue of having militaries constituting larger than 20% of their national population. Approximately 100 FAN nations were accused, although FAN and others claimed that only a small handful of FAN nations had breached the terms enforced upon them, and many of them were only slightly over the soldier limit. While two of the non-One Vision/Continuum members were involved in the war it was stated that the Continuum's Mobius Accords were not activated and the alliances that entered (TPF and Valhalla) joined the war through their respective MADP's with NPO. TORN entered the war citing their MADP with TPF, in addition to MDoAP's with the NPO, IRON, and Valhalla. Casus Belli Controversy Vociferous objections and refutations arose from FAN and other players about the accuracy, validity, and justification of both NPO's stated casus belli and the facts presented in support of it.NPO Redeclaration thread -Forum thread: The important point in all of this - it is not and never was about the peace terms - http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=10226 Arguments flared in the forum, ranging from possible differences in interpretation or actual meaning of the treaty terms to accusations of total fabrication and intentional misrepresentation.Forum thread: Is the NPO's action RE: FAN, Honorable? Sentiments between FAN and the Orders by then had become so deeply hostile and bitter that both parties at least partially resorted to flaming and thinly veiled trolling in the forum discussions, leading to repeated thread locks.Forum thread: Trust is earned and once lost forever gone - New threads would appear shortly thereafter.Forum thread: Questions without answers - Members of the Orders and their allies chastised FAN for whining and accused them of hypocrisy.Forum thread: There is No Honor in NPOville, Just more proof of what you already know - http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=11137 FAN leadership accused Order posters of intentionally trolling and derailing threads, to provoke moderators into locking the threads and prevent further discussion when opinion was perceived to have begun to turn against the Order, or when hard questions were raised about the justification and validity of the Orders actions.Forum post: One of several groups of warnings issued by Moderator Severus Snape during the arguments - http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=10091&view=findpost&p=279025Forum post: A second group of warnings issued by Severus Snape due to arguments over the war - http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=10091&view=findpost&p=285694Forum post: One of multiple threads locked by Snape - According to mpol777, the FAN's chief spokesperson, NPO offered a list of nations that violate the terms and their specific violations. As presented to FAN: * 8 Nations possessed Factories * 2 Nations possessed either Tanks, Aircraft, or Cruise Missiles. * 8 Nations had troop levels above 20% of their Citizen Population In total 18 different nations were named as violators of the peace terms, with 97 violations. FAN government has identified that several nations on the list—the exact number is unknown—were not registered FAN members nor did they have accounts on the FAN forums.Forum post: The Prof's post in Valhalla DoW thread - There was also internal suspicion based on several factors that some of the nations were plants to create evidence, although official statements to such effect were never ultimately made.The nation of Nakota, had been created 14 days before the screenshot shown by Baikunin was taken. 2 days later it sent aid to the FAN nation Ranma while flying FAN AA and the FAN flag; further aid went from Ranma to Beerstonia, both legitimate FAN members. Nakota then remained inactive for the next twelve days, and remained so at the time the screenshot posted by Baikunin's Dream was taken. As of the NPO's redeclaration, it was flying no AA. The nation of Nakota is currently (as of 1/11/08) in a two member alliance on the Red team, and the other nation--Pale Force--attacked a nation flying FAN colors with reason for war stated as "The New NPO". (screenshots coming imminently) It is important to note that the Surrender Terms states only that Factory improvements had to be removed, not military improvements of all types, although some NPO members (none of which were leaders or representatives) initially used such claims as support for the war.Doitzel's post in NPO Redeclaration thread -Arcades057's post in NPO Redeclaration thread - It can also be claimed that under term 1 (...FAN will only keep enough soldiers to keep their population happy...) that happy is a state without red warning text for too many or too few soldiers. By this definition no FAN nations were in breach of that particular term. Golden Sabres Involvement After the discovery that the Golden Sabres, a yellow alliance and former offshoot of FAN, was directly assisting FAN in attaining the yellow senate seats, which they in turn used to sanction members of the alliances against them, many alliances declared war on GS. Name of the Conflict The official New Pacific Order designation for the conflict is the InFANtile War while the official FAN designation is VietFAN II. These (and variants thereof, such as "Second VietFAN War") and "NPO-FAN War" have been used. "NPO-FAN War, Part II" has been debated for possible inaccuracy, as the argument of whether the current conflict is a continuation or a successor is still active. Internally, many FAN members referred to the conflict at various points in time as "AfghaniFAN", "The NPOgrom", "FANocide" or "Deja Moo". Timeline of the Conflict December 16, 2007 - 11:42pm: Attacks against 83 FAN nations begin before midnight. December 17, 2007 - 12:24am: NPO declares war. December 17, 2007 - 12:26am: IRON declares war. December 17, 2007 - 12:26am: GGA declares war. December 17, 2007 - 12:27am: TPF declares war. December 17, 2007 - 12:37am: Valhalla declares war. December 17, 2007 - 12:45am: NpO declares war. December 17, 2007 - 2:30pm: 371 Wars have been declared against FAN. 103 FAN nations are in Peace mode. December 17, 2007 - 7:40pm: FAN declares war on itself and releases a list of specific nations and their violations. December 18, 2007 - 2:55am: TORN declares war December 19, 2007 - 10:00am: 556 attacks have been initiated against FAN. 110 FAN nations are in Peace mode, the other 184 remain in combat. February 15, 2008 - 10:28pm: Membership has slipped to 164. Only 9 FAN nations remain in war mode. Total nation strength falls below 850,000. March 8, 2008 - 1:08am: FAN commits espionage against the Mostly Harmless Alliance after revealing screenshots of MHA's forums through an Announcement of MHA planning to go to war. March 8, 2008 - 11:05am: Another FAN Announcement reveals more screenshots of MHA's forums from FAN's spy. March 9, 2008 - 11:25pm: The MHA responds by declaring war upon FAN for their espionage, the 8th alliance to declare on FAN. July 10, 2008 - 12:04pm: FAN admits to infiltrating the Auric Armada July 10, 2008 - 2:08pm: The Auric Armada admits to being spied on and attacked internally by FAN July 20, 2008 - 11:14pm: Due to what was later found to be called internally by FAN 'Operation Australia' the Auric Armada disbands July 26, 2008 - 3:49pm: FAN remains with 103 nations; 69 active nations; 67% activity; 736,739 NS; 7,153 average NS; 3.57 score; 32,396 land; 176,211 infra.; 28,591 tech; 220 aircraft; 39 nukes; 6 anarchy; 407,477 soldiers; 883 tanks; 30 cruise missiles; 0 navy ships; 7 nations in war mode, and 97 nations in peace mode. August 5, 2008- 2:58am: FAN leaks NPO battalion IRC passwords, NPO vows to punish any non NPO that visits them. September 8, 2008 - 11:34pm: The New Polar Order surrenders to the forces attacking them in the War of the Coalition, ending their involvement in that and this war. April 2, 2009 - 01:52pm: FAN "Declaration of Victory" May 5, 2009 - 8:39pm: Valhalla declares "peace" with FAN and Vox Populi May 6, 2009 - 8:40pm: MCXA has peace declared with FAN as part of their surrender terms from the Karma War, although no formal re-declaration had previously been posted. May 10, 8:55pm: TORN and FAN are at peace. May 11, 4:25pm: IRON declares peace with FAN and Vox Populi May 12, 8:24pm: GGA declares peace. May 13, 12:25am: MHA declares black peace. May 14, 04:36pm: NPO declares peace. May 14, 04:36pm: TPF declares peace. May 14, 04:37pm: FAN Victory Lap. Notes *FAN-WUT War - aka the First VietFAN War Category:Wars Category:Alliance Wars Category:Federation of Armed Nations Category:Golden Sabres Category:One Vision Category:Wars involving the New Pacific Order Category:The Order of Righteous Nations Category:Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category:Wars of 2007 Category:Wars of 2008 Category:Wars of 2009